Packaged fasteners are often sold in boxes, jars and buckets, with larger quantities of more commonly sold in jars and buckets. Typical fastener jars may be of the 5 pound size or 10 pound size, but other variations are possible. Ease of jar opening, access, uses and reclosing for later use are all important to contractors on the job site, and commonly available jars have limitations in one or more of these areas.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a fastener jar and lid assembly that improves the contractor experience.